The invention relates generally to construction and remodeling accessories, and in particular to a hydro-filtration unit with sanding heads for drywall work. When workers are installing drywall, the paste or “mud” used to fill gaps between drywall panels must be sanded down to provide a smooth, even surface for painting. The process of sanding creates an enormous amount of airborne dust, requiring the workers to wear protective face masks and creating a huge mess. The clean-up tasks after drywall installation can be monumental, and include cleaning out the air ducts of the building's heating system. Even the clean-up process continues to release dust back into the air, and turns into a long, expensive, and labor-intensive chore. A hydro-filtration unit with sanding heads for drywall work, which draws dust out of the air as it is created and injects the dust into water, creates a mixture of dust and water, preventing the dust from being released into the air and would resolve this problem.